


Snowbunny

by puff22_2001



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, Snow, Study Date, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: Usagi is very good at distracting him.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Kudos: 19





	Snowbunny

Mamoru was reading his physics text in the park, though he was having a hard time concentrating--and not because of the slight chill to the midwinter afternoon. As he turned a page, he heard another giggle, and then felt another soft thump on the back of his hood. He knew what he'd see if he turned around.  
  
'Don't look, Mamoru. She'll just pelt you in the face.' They were supposed to be studying, Mamoru ever valiantly trying to impress his girlfriend with the importance of a proper education. Usagi, on the other hand, had soon wandered off to look at the pretty way that one branch was covered in soft white snow. Then she'd found a pine-cone that looked just like Luna when she was angry, all puffed up and spiky. So the day had gone, until he'd felt the first snowball hit the back of his head.  
  
He sighed and continued reading. Usagi was doing so much better as SailorMoon, and in life in general, that Mamoru didn't have the heart to spoil her fun. Besides, the whole mess with ChibiUsa and Nemesis had dulled the beautiful shine in his beloved's eyes too long. She deserved a break.  
  
That didn't mean that _he_ could afford one. He continued to read (coming to a fairly interesting part on the laws of thermodynamics), even as Usagi came up and leaned on the back of the bench, baby blues pleading with him to play. After a few minutes of ineffective pouting--Mamoru was careful to keep his eyes on his book--she blew out her bangs and wandered off again. It wasn't until she screamed that he looked up in panic, before scowling in relieved annoyance.  
  
"Mamo-chan, look! I'm making a snowbunny!" The blonde now lay in the fresh snow before him where she'd fallen as she shrieked in joy, flailing madly. Mamoru smiled, even as he corrected her.  
  
"Snow angel, Angel."  
  
"Nope, snowbunny. See the ears?" She sat up a bit and pointed at where her trademark dumplings had made indentations that could be called rabbit ears, if one chose to discount their very mouse-like shape. "And don't try to flatter me so I'll ignore that you're ignoring me."  
  
"We're studying, remember?"  
  
"Come on, Mamo-chan! Please? You won't be eighteen forever. You can make a snowbunny too!" He made the mistake of looking in her eyes this time. Those big, beautiful eyes, perfect for a snowbunny or a snow angel . . .  
  
"Oh, fine." Usagi squealed and tugged his arm towards a fresh patch of snow. As he watched his future queen outline the perfect way to make a snowbunny, Mamoru smiled. He'd made the right choice to bring her happiness.  
  
Besides, he didn't need to know that much about thermodynamics anyway.


End file.
